In Love With The Devil
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Maryse was simply an angel that everyone cared for and wanted to be happy. Randy was the opposite. He was the devil that everyone wanted to hurt. And yet the angel was in love with the devil. But could Morrison take the angel's love?
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of dark. It has mature topics. I own no one. I hope you like this.

* * *

Soft sobs were heard throughout the room. A beautiful angel cried her heart out. Maybe she wasn't a real angel but the man who held her as she cried thought she was one. It broke his heart to see one of his best friends cry all because of one man. One man that so many people had warned her about. She always argued with everyone. She always defended him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"You have no idea what you are talking about Cena!" The blonde yelled._

_"He is nothing but a womanizer. He only cares for himself!" Cena laughed at her._

_"You are wrong. He has saved my life. You have no idea!" She replied as she stormed off. She hated that everyone listened to rumors. No one took the time to get to know the real him. He had so many problems, and so many secrets. He was extremely helpful to her. He always listened when she cried. "He saved my life."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her best friend asked her._

_"Everyone… Everyone is blaming me. I'm sorry. I broke the promise." He stared at his best friend in shock. She brought up the promise. They only made two promises, one was that they would never walk away from their friendship, and the other was that she would never do something harmful to herself, never again. She was here, which meant she didn't walk away from him._

_"What did you do?" He grabbed her wrists looking at them first. When he saw nothing but scars, he looked her in the eyes. She saw how scared he was._

_"All of the medicine that was left… it is gone…" She watched the tears run down his cheeks. She hated that she did this to him._

_"The hospital--" He started to say before she jumped up and almost ran from the room._

_"NO! They will send me back to the psych ward. No." The tears fell from her eyes._

_"Stop." He grabbed her and brought her back to the bed. "I won't call. I know you will run if I do. I can't lose you, Maryse. You mean too much to me. You are staying here for the next few days."_

_She was sick. She was shaking and kept stating how cold she was. She jumped when he touched her forehead. "You are so cold!"_

_"You are burning up." With that she fell asleep. She didn't remember dreaming but she must have been. He kept calling her name. "Maryse!" She jumped and woke up. "I thought you weren't breathing. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." She nodded weakly and fell back asleep._

_Eventually she got better. He constantly checked up on her. Called her. Made sure everything was going well._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thinking back to those days caused a longing in her heart. She couldn't believe the words he said to her. He told her she was nothing but a failed experiment. He told her goodbye and walked away. She guessed that was him returning the favor. She broke one promise and he broke the other. She will never understand why Randy choose to walk away. It didn't make sense. They were like twins. They understood the other like no one else could. Did she do something wrong?

"I failed him, Jericho." The man that was holding her had no idea what to do. He hated seeing his best friend like this. All he wanted to do was make Randy pay. He knew Randy was running from the one solid thing in his life. The one person who always stood by him and defended him.

"Kiddo, listen to me. He is afraid of you. He let you get close and you stayed. He is afraid of letting you get any closer. My fist will be the brick wall that will show him he can't run forever. He will come back. Just don't stop fighting. You know that says a lot coming from me. Neither one of us can stand the other. Don't take it personally. You have pushed people away right?" She nodded. "Don't worry."

"But he is my best friend. I need him. I'm in love with him." Maryse whispered the words. She knew she should tell Randy that. She knew Jericho wasn't approving of it but she always knew Jericho knew she was telling the truth. He was one of the few people that listened to her when she said he was different than what the rumors said.

The soft sobs filled the room as one man held a broken angel, who just happened to be in love with the devil.

* * *

I seem to Like Randy and Maryse depressed stories. I have no idea why. They just happen like that. Tell me what you think. I would love reviews for this. It's a little personal.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't thinking of adding more but I'm intrigued by this. I like the darker theme.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She could not believe the change in his attitude. Jericho threatened Randy for hurting Maryse. Randy blamed her. He blamed her for her protective friends. She didn't tell Jericho to talk to him. She didn't ask anyone to talk to him. She just wanted someone to talk to, so she didn't go back to some bad habits. The same habits Randy stopped her from. He was now the reason she may go back.

Jericho listen to his best friend ramble on about her confusion. He hated to hear her heart break. He hated to hear her cry and he hated it even more that he could do nothing about it.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid he is being nice so people stop blaming him. So he doesn't get hurt." She stated into the phone. This wasn't just her concern. Many of her friends had mentioned it to her also. "But now he is trying to have a conversation with me almost everyday. He is trying. I'm so confused!"

"Kiddo, he does care. If he didn't he wouldn't have helped you so much. He wouldn't have kept you around." He heard her sigh. There was no easy way for things to go back to normal. He wanted Orton to pay. If he wanted her happy though, he could only just sit back and listen to her.

"I hate him. But I don't!"

"I know, kiddo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wanted to say hi. Cause I was thinking of you._

She read the text over and over. Why was he doing this? She said she could deal with a conversation once a week. Why is he doing it everyday? Is he trying to prove something to her?

_Hi._

That was all she could say in response. She could think of nothing else. This didn't help her figure out where she stood with him. She wanted to know if they were best friends or just... less than that. Her thoughts were stopped when she got a text from Morrison.

Her and John had always been good friends. They flirted all the time. Lately, a lot of their friends had been asking why they had never and were not dating. It had caused Maryse to think about it a lot. She knew the reason. They both did. They both spent the summer in bad relationships. And the one reason only two people knew, her and Jericho, was that she loved someone else. John was doing a good job of getting her attention though. He could make her laugh when she was about to cry over Orton. He always listened to her. Their friendship was effortless. Why did she never think about dating him? He was certainly cute. He was an all around good guy. Maybe, he was the one to get her over Orton.

_Hey you. What's up?- JM_

_Watching the Emmy's. I love Neal Patrick Harris. You?- Be Sexy_

_Ha! Waiting on the next PPV. I missing everyone.- JM_

_Me too! BTW, what are you and Miz going to call yourselves this time?- Be Sexy_

She laughed. Morrison and Miz loved giving their group an awesome name every PPV. The last PPV, they were known as the Sex Ops. She was interested to see if they could top the name so many people had grown use to.

_I'm just as interested in finding out as you are. ;)- JM_

She laughed. Who knew something so simple could put such a smile on her face. Maybe he could take her mind off of Orton. Though, she was still thinking of him. It was torture.

**I hear voice in my head. They counsel me, They understand. They talk to me.**

She heard her phone ring. Damn ringtone. She should change that. A smile appeared on her face when she realized it was Jericho calling.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Being lazy. You?"

"Same. Just got done talking to John." He could hear his angel's smile. He wished the two would realize how perfect they would be. But he also knew that John still had feelings for Melina. Maybe he could do something about it. Though you can't stop someone from falling in love, even if the person wasn't treating his angel right.

"How did that go?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I stick my tongue out at you. It went well like always. He is a great friend." She smirked and he could picture the smirk.

"Well, kiddo. Why not?" He asked getting right to his point.

"You know why not." He nodded. His angel loved the devil.

That damned devil.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is short. Sorry. Hope you like anyway.

* * *

She used to be known as Giggles. So many years ago when she was a child. She almost never talked but you could always hear the giggles. She lost that part of her so long ago. She lost that innocent and pure nature. She never thought it would ever return. It did.

_I'm bored! - Be Sexy._

_Me too! Entertain me! - JM_

_You entertain ME. - Be Sexy_

_I said it first. - JM_

_So? - Be Sexy_

_I'm your favorite Shaman of Sexy! - JM_

_You are the ONLY Shaman of Sexy - Be Sexy_

Her giggles filled her room. They never stopped that night. The conversation went on for hours. Her day had been a bad one. She had cried most of the day. She had no idea why she cried. She just did. But all of it went away when he text her.

_What do you do during the day? It is a mystery to me. - Be Sexy_

_Why? - JM_

_I know what all my other friends do but not you. - Be Sexy._

_Work out. Hang with friends. Relax. - JM_

_How exciting! - Be Sexy._

_Not like your life is more exciting. When are you coming to visit me? - JM_

Visit him. She wasn't used to that. He would normally ask when she was visiting Smackdown next. This was a more direct question. Jericho had talked to Morrison about why he never dated Maryse. She noticed a change in his behavior since that talk. Could he be into her? This was all so confusing.

_As soon as I can! - Be Sexy_

_Good! - JM_

_I want to dance! - Be Sexy_

_I want to cuddle- JM_

_Why? - Be Sexy_

_I luuuvvvssss cuddling - JM_

_Me too! But there is no one to cuddle with. Cept my dog. - Be Sexy_

_Come here with me! - JM_

_That would take forever! - Be Sexy_

_Good point… __L - JM_

Maryse giggled that whole night. To an outsider she probably seemed drunk. She certainly was not drunk. She was having a good time. Randy never entered her thoughts that night. It was just a simple conversation with a cute friend, who she may be starting to like. She was nervous about having feelings for someone. She hadn't liked someone in months. After her last relationship ended, she never wanted to fall for someone again.

Their friendship was so effortless. Was she willing to risk the friendship for something more? Something that could be exactly what she needed. She was going to have to talk to her wonderful best friend, Jericho. Maybe even ask Mickie or Beth for some advice. Maryse had always had a following of guys. Guys loved giving her attention. She was insecure and she just wanted to have fun. Most of the time the guys just wanted to have fun too. She wasn't used to someone like Morrison. He treated her right. He listened to her, constantly told her as long as he got her to smile then he was happy. This could be everything she needed.

Why was she so afraid? Why did she have thoughts of running away? And why was Orton still sitting there in the back of her mind?

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

She couldn't figure out why it was bothering her so much today. Why was it that today she suddenly missed him more than before. It had been a week since Orton begged for forgiveness. It had been a week since she cried because he didn't know if he wanted something or nothing. She knew it was best if she just gave up. She had never given up on someone before. She had never had to deal with anyone as bad as him before. No matter how much he hurt her. No matter how much he walked away and came crying back. She could not be the one to walk away. She rather take his abuse than let him be alone with no one else.

She sat alone in her room. The tears fell freely. She had a conversation with Jericho and Morrison and that had been wonderful. But nothing could stop her thoughts from going back to Orton. Why did he have such a hold on her. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve a friend like her. At least that is what everyone kept telling her. Everyone wanted to hurt him. All because he kept making her cry. She didn't want anyone to touch him. She simply wanted him to be happy. Now he was avoiding her. He was avoiding Jericho. He was avoiding all her friends.

What had she done? This was not how it was suppose to be. They were suppose to be best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The stars are beautiful." She smiled up at the night sky._

"_No one ever comes out here. I never understood why not." Mickie signed._

_Three of her best friends laid on the ground. Mickie, Eve, and Orton all had the first relaxing night in a long night. The group of four decided to go stare at the night sky. Afterwards they were going to go back to Orton's hotel room and eat a lot of candy and watch Donnie Darko. It was Maryse's favorite movie._

"_We are such a group of misfits." Maryse laughed._

"_We should be our own comic strip. We can have super powers!" Randy exclaimed._

"_I will have to come up with some kind of story." Mickie added._

"_Can I have rabbit minons?" Eve asked intrigued._

"_Yes!" The other three yelled at the same time. Laughter filled the air. It was a night Maryse would always remember._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You okay? You don't look so good." Randy asked Maryse. Concern noted in his voice._

"_I had a panic attack. I'm a little out of it." She gave a small smile._

"_I was about to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?" She nodded at him. She was grateful for him not babying her like everyone else had,_

"_Wee! I can't walk straight." Maryse stumbled around the sidewalk._

"_You are so entertaining when you are out of it." He gave her a heart melting smile. _

"_I'm tired." She seemed to have not even noticed he spoke. "And the world is spinning."_

"_Let's go to my room. I will take care of you tonight. How does ice cream and a movie start?" She giggled. He took her hand and made sure she arrived to the room without hurting herself._

"_You are silly." She said as she jumped on the bed. He simply shook his head in amusement._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The memories made her miss him more. The tears continued to flow. The words seemed to magically appear on to the page. Her notebook pages always filled with words about him. Tonight was no different. The words came so easy to her. If only she had the guts to show him her words.

**I've Failed Us. (Dark Abyss)**

She walked into the black abyss.  
The hope in her eyes lit the room.  
She could see him wipe the tears from his face.  
He turned his back to her.  
She should have noticed the light start to dim.  
But she didn't and continued on.  
He jumped at the gentle touch on his shoulder.  
"I want to help" She whispered.  
You can't help those who prefer the darkness.  
He stepped away from her.  
The lighted faded even more.  
Too stubborn and in too deep, she tried again.  
"Please come with me." The desperation in her voice was obvious.  
He simply nodded and began to follow her to the outside world.  
She stumbled to the ground and fell.  
He became afraid and ran back to where she found him.  
The light was almost gone.  
"I didn't mean to scare you."  
She attempted to go near him.  
He ran further into the abyss.  
She could not go in so deep.  
She did not have the strength.  
"Please forgive me." She whispered.  
"I have failed you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
The light of hope was fully gone.  
Darkness enclosing them completely.  
Alone in empty place.  
The only sound was the cry of a fallen angel.

* * *

Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"Will you stop moving! I can't play with your hair if you keep moving!" Maryse playfully yelled at Morrison. Every time they were together, she played with his hair. He loved every minute of it. No one else seemed to understand why both of them loved it so much, they weren't sure why they loved it so much. Morrison loved having his hair played with and Maryse just found it so fun and relaxing.

"Sorry!" He smiled at her. It meant he moved his head which cause the blonde to glare at him. "Okay! Okay!" He went back to his former position. She laughed at him.

"Maryse, we still getting breakfast?" Maryse looked up to see Eve.

"Of course!" She got up to join her friend. The two had been getting much closer due to a mutual problem.

"You know I have seen you all weekend and you haven't given me a hug!" She rolled her eyes at Morrison but walked over and hugged him anyway.

"I will see you later before we go off to your plane!" He laughed at her.

"So?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Eve. She was excited to get some girl time. She was always around guys, which isn't too surprising when she works in a male dominated sport. It was nice to see Eve too.

"I just love hotel food! So yummy!" The sarcasm evident in her voice. Eve laughed.

"It's been too long. I miss you!" Eve stated to Maryse.

"I miss you." Her attention got distracted by a form coming to them. She cringed as did Eve.

"Hey you two." The voice of Randy spoke.

"Hi." Both women whisper back. "We should probably get back to the group." Eve nodded agreeing with Maryse. "Sorry, Randy. We have to run." He hugged them both and walked off. Both women looking at each other with knowing looks.

"I hate how much he has changed." Eve stated as she watched Randy walked off. Maryse shook her head.

"Let's go before Jerky and Christian freak out."

"Told you I would be back." Maryse smirked at Morrison as she took his hat and put it on her head. He was about to protest until she started playing with his hair.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as the Miz took the hat off her head and refused to give it back. She tried taking it before she gave up. Miz put the hat on Morrison's head. She gave Morrison puppy dog eyes and he instantly gave the hat right back to her. She smirked at the Miz before continuing to play with Morrison's hair. The Miz rolled his eyes.

"You are so weak." He mumbled to Morrison.

"I'm the one who has her attention. You're just jealous because I'm the shaman of sexy."

"I'm awesome!"

Maryse rolled her eyes at the bickering best friends. She got up and walked over to where Jericho and Christian sat. She quietly listened to them talk. She was grateful for friends and days like these. Her attention turned to Miz and Morrison wrestling on the grass. Those two would never grow up. Not like she minded. They were so much fun to be around. Morrison got up after pinning the Miz.

"I'm the guru of greatness and you are not awesome!" He walked over to the group and sat right in front of Maryse. She instantly went back to playing with his hair. She saw Jericho smirk at herr before going back to his conversation. Maybe Jerky had a point. Maybe, just maybe she was falling for Morrison. She wasn't going to jump into anything though. She was happy with how everything was. For now she was happy just being friends. If things changed later on, well she will think about it if it gets to that point. She zoned out from all the conversations. Silently sitting there playing with Morrison's hair and smiling just one small smile.


End file.
